


The Drive-In

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s date night! It was your turn to choose the date night activity and you decided to take Steve to a drive-in movie since he’s never been.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Drive-In

You drove up to the Avengers Tower in your dad’s red 1965 convertible Mustang named Lisa. She was your dad’s first car and, eventually, yours. You loved the vintage car and so did your boyfriend, Steve. He always took up the opportunity to drive it. 

“If I was out of the ice in the 60′s, you’d definitely see me with one of these.”

You giggled, “I’d definitely go for you if I was alive in the 60′s.”

Steve drove up to the drive-in parking lot waiting to buy the tickets behind the rest of the other cars. Tonight’s movie was Hitchcock’s North by Northwest. You really liked the movie and you figured Steve would to.

Steve drove up to the ticket booth and the young man occupying it was stunned, “You’re-You’re-”

Steve held his finger to his mouth, “Ssssh. Trying to keep a low profile. Going undercover.”

The teenage boy nodded, “Wh-What movie?”

“North by Northwest.” 

The boy printed out the tickets and handed them to Steve. Steve held out a twenty dollar bill, but the boy refused, “Free of charge. For saving the world and whatnot.”

“Come on. There’s no need for that.” Steve tried handing the kid the money.

The kid shook his head, “Really, Captain. For free.”

Steve smiled and retracted his hand back, “Thank you, son.”

The kid smiled, “No problem.” Steve gave a nod and then drove off to find a good parking spot.

You smiled at him, “That was nice of him, but you really didn’t need to lie about being undercover.”

Steve shrugged, “I wanted to make the kid’s night.”

You laughed, “I’m pretty sure you succeeded, hon.”

Steve drove up to a parking spot in the middle that gave you the perfect view of the over sized screen. You bent over the chairs reaching for the blankets, drinks, and snacks in the backseats. Your butt was right next to Steve’s face, so he took the opportunity to smack it causing you to yelp.

“Hey! Hands to yourself, Captain.”

Steve laughed, “Sorry! I just had to! You know how much I love your ass.”

You gasped as you sat back down, “Such foul language coming from Captain America. You have a dirty mouth.”

Steve smirked at you pulling you closer to him, “And this dirty mouth can do a lot more than talk, sweetheart.”

You smirked back at him, “Don’t I know it.” You winked at him then turned on the radio finding the right station. After doing so, you spread out the blanket atop both yours and Steve’s legs. Steve’s arm went around your shoulder pulling you to him. 

The lights around the parking lot dimmed and the movie projected onto the screen. You quickly looked up at Steve who was already staring at you. He leaned down and captured your lips with his own. His hand went up caressing your face. Then he glided his fingers down your jaw to your neck then your chest to your breast. He gave it a soft squeeze causing you to pull from the kiss.

“We’re supposed to be watching the movie.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” Steve pressed one last kiss to your lips and his attention went back to the screen.

* * *

You were very engrossed in the movie. Steve, however, was not. He was feeling a little hot and bothered. He didn’t even know what triggered it, but he was aching for you. Instead of focusing on the movie, Steve thought about your body. How it responded to his touch, how your skin would be hot against his, the sinful noises that you’d make as he fucked you. 

“Shit,” Steve muttered.

You looked at him with concern, “Something wrong, babe?”

Steve nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, uh, kinda.”

You looked at him curiously. He pulled back the blanket from his lap to reveal the evident hard-on that was straining. Steve looked at you with puppy dog eyes and you giggled, “Well, that does seem like a problem.”

“Uh, yeah. So I think I’ll go to the bathroom to take care of this.” Steve reached to open the door, but you stopped him.

“At ease, soldier. I can help you, if you want.”

“Can people see us?” Steve asked anxiously.

You shook your head, “Nope. Tinted windows.”

Steve then pulled you to him, his lips on yours. Your hands went to unbuckle his belt and he didn’t move to stop you. You pulled away from the kiss, but Steve continued peppering kisses on your jaw and neck. You smiled to yourself biting your lip as you unzipped Steve’s pants and pushed them down. You took his cock out from his underwear. Pre-cum was already forming at his tip. 

You gripped his shaft and used your thumb to spread the cum around his head. Steve pulled back and gritted a “Fuck,”. 

You smirked as you lowered your mouth to him, “Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll take good care of ya.” You slowly took him in your mouth causing Steve to moan.

Steve let his head hang back against the chair’s headrest. His hands gripped your hair, “Fuck, sweetheart! I’m not the only one with a dirty mouth.” 

You pulled Steve’s cock out of your mouth with a pop and chuckled, “Quiet, down, Stevie. People might hear you.”

You took him in your mouth again, “Shiiiit.” He was starting to breathe hard, “Can’t help it. Your mouth is just too fucking good.” He held your head down and thrust into your mouth. The head of his cock hitting the back of your throat causing you to gag. Steve stopped, “Shit, sorry, doll. Got too excited.”

You wiped your watery eyes and softly smiled at him, “It’s okay. Still need to get used to that.”

Steve’s smile matched your, “Come here.” He pulled you to hit on his lap. He pulled you into a kiss and his fingers rubbed over your clothed core. Your juices were starting to soak through the fabric. 

As you and Steve continued to make out, you messily discarded your panties and leggings. You lined Steve up to your entrance and lowered yourself onto him, “Holy fuck!” You cried out.

Steve’s head hung back once more. His hands dug into your ass cheeks as you bounced on his cock, “Your pussy is so goddamn good, Y/N. Can’t get enough of it!”

You stared at Steve as you fucked yourself on him. His face filled with pleasure, “Yeah. You like me riding you like that, Captain? Like fucking my wet pussy?”

“Fuck yes, baby!” 

“Fuck me hard, Steve. Make the car rock.” You begged. Steve held you up and started pounding into you. You gripped the seat, your knuckled turning white, “Shit! Like that baby!” You cried out.

“Such a dirty girl. Does my dirty girl love it when her Captain fucks her?”

You nodded aggressively, “Yes! I love it when my Captain fucks me hard!”

Steve smirked. He grabbed your chin forcing you to look at him, “Who’s my dirty girl, huh?”

“I’m your dirty girl.” You replied with a pleasure filled whine.

Steve slapped your ass, “Louder! Who’s my dirty girl?!”

Steve’s cock started hitting your g-spot and you cried out, “Fuck! i’m your dirty girl, Captain! I’m Captain America’s dirty girl!” Your hand went up against the window balancing yourself.

“Fuck yeah, you are.” Steve brought a hand to your clit rubbing hard fast circles around it, “Does my dirty girl wanna cum on my cock? Huh?”

You nodded again, “Please, make me cum on you cock, Captain!”

Your walls started squeezing against Steve, “Goddamn! You’re close! I fucking feel you squeezing me, doll.”

“I’m so close, Captain.”

“Gonna make me cum. Do you want me to cum? Does my dirty girl want me to cum inside her?”

“Please cum! Fill me up!” 

“Shit!” Steve bit into your neck and continued to thrust in you as he spilled his seed into you. 

You continued to ride him, helping him through his own orgasm, “Shit! Steve!” You rocked your hips against Steve’s stilled ones and your own orgasm came over you. Steve’s fingers around your clit stilled as you slowly started coming down. Both of you were a sweaty panting mess.

You climbed off of Steve’s lap and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a soft laugh, “This isn’t how I expected date night to go.”

You laughed with him, “Yeah, but it was fun.”

“Definitely.” Steve said in agreement.

You looked down at your sweaty sticky legs and chuckled, “I guess I am your dirty girl, Captain.”

Steve groaned, “Keep talking like that and I just might be ready for a round two?”

You smirked at him, “Promise?”


End file.
